Picking it up later
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is the deleted scene from the season finale. This story will contain spoilers if you haven't seen the episode already. Its my version of what happens between Don and Sloan after the election night coverage.


**Picking it up later**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own newsroom or its characters

**Summary:** This is the deleted scene from the season finale. This story will contain spoilers if you haven't seen the episode my version of what happens between Don and Sloan after the election night coverage. It's romantic fluff with some light cursing.

The party was still going in the newsroom bullpen and the mood in the newsroom had done a complete 180 from the beginning of the night. The cloud of the fuck-up that was the Genoa report had been hanging over the entire ACN staff at the beginning of the night, but it seemed to have cleared somewhat. It wasn't just the fact that ACN killed it with their election coverage. Everyone was celebrating not only Charlie, Will and Mac not resigning, they were celebrating will and Mac's engagement.

Don Keefer was in his office reveling in the fact that he had gotten what he wanted. He would get to continue to work with Charlie and argue with will and mac. The way things were going, he almost expected that Jerry Dantana was going to iron his clothes while he was wearing them.

Don did admit to himself however, that the real reason why he was so happy was that Sloan kissed him. He had imagined it since he realized his feeling for her and it was better than he expected. He was looking out his window, wondering how she figured out he bought her book, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in Sloan."

Don turned around to see Sloan walk in still looking stunning in the black dress that she wore for the broadcast. They were both standing there, so don decided to beat Sloan to the awkward.

"Before you ask what I know your going to ask. Ive got to know, how did you find out?" Sloan was a little taken aback, she's usually the forward one. But she answered dons question. "Neal was able to get a list of everyone who bid on the book. It was a list of fictional characters who lost to Sidney falco who was played by Tony Curtis in sweet smell of success." She then pointed to the poster on dons wall and then said

"The rest was easy to connect." Before don could come up with a lie, she beat don to the awkward with "Why did you do it?"

"Would you believe I have an immense interest in World war II Economics?" To which Sloan replied with an immeadiate "no". Don then countered with an "Yeah, I didn't think so." He then began the speech prepared right before will predicted the president would win.

"I have feelings for you." It felt both good and weird for don to say that out loud. Sloan didn't look shocked when he said it, he figured she knew before he did. Don just continued with his speech.

"I realized the night we sat in this office when that prick posted those photos of you." Don cringed a little bit, he didn't want to bring that up. He saw that it was still a sore spot by the look on Sloan's face, but he continued wanting to make his point. "It truly hurt me to see you that lost and upset and truth be told if you didn't break his nose, I probably would have." That made her smile and that caused don to continue.

"I think you are a spectacularly beautiful and brilliant woman. I wanted to tell you that night, but it was not the right time and I didn't want to be the bad guy. I didn't find the right moment after that, especially when you were dating the new york giant. But when I saw that no one was bidding on your book. I couldn't let that injustice slide. I guess in my own way it's a grand romantic gesture and I knew you would find me out, but truth be told I didn't ant anything to cause you to be hurt again."

Don watched as Sloan processed what he said. He would have given her time to continue, but instead walked over to where she was standing and kissed her. It was just as good the second time for Don and from the look on Sloan she enjoyed it was well. Especially when she said, " We should go celebrate."

"Lets go join the party."

" I mean at my place."

As usual, don was always surprised by her straight forwardness. But he didn't say anything as he turned off his office lights and managed to lead Sloan to the elevator without anyone else noticing. He knew that tomorrow there would be a whole new set of problems from Jerry Dantana. But as he watched Sloan smile at him as the elevator doors close, he didn't care. The president may have won the election, but as don left the building with the love of his life, he felt like the winner.

The end

**Author's note:** This story took me longer to write, guess I wanted to make sure it was properly done. I'm a big fan of Don/Sloan and after the season finale this idea just came to me. I know its not Aaron Sorkin worthy material, but I think I did alright. If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
